


Tides

by Stormyskys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskys/pseuds/Stormyskys
Summary: Keith and Lance are tired boys in love!





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before so please go easy on me lmao. This was supposed to be writing practice but i might as well post it

“Did I ever tell you that I love your hands?”

It was a cool fall evening, the sun peaking through the blinds causing light to cascade over the lovely couple laying together. Keith and Lance rested on top of their shared bed, a fluffy blanket draped over them. Their bodies faced each other, hands meeting between them. Lance held onto Keith’s hand, rubbing his fingers absentmindedly with this thumb. Sometimes he let his finger brush over the smooth surface of Keith’s wedding ring. 

“I don’t know. You might’ve said it before,” Keith said smiling.

“Well maybe I should remind you.” Lance brought Keith’s hand up to his mouth, placing a kisses on each of his knuckles. Keith giggled and pushed his head into his pillow in an attempt to hide his now red face.

“You’re so cute babe.” Lance laughed.

“Shut up.” Keith said into his pillow.

Lance let his slide hand from Keith’s and delicately pushed the bangs away from Keith’s face. Bright indigo eyes met his and a small sigh escaped Lance’s lips.

“How did I ever manage to convince you to marry me?” Lance tucked a couple strands of hair behind Keith’s ear.

“How did I ever convince you to go out with me?” Keith asked back.

“You just had to exist.” Keith felt as though the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. They had been together for so long but Lance could still pull this kind of reaction out of him. Keith scooted closer to Lance, wrapping his arms around him and putting his face in his chest. 

How did he manage to find someone this wonderful who actually loved him back? It was truly a miracle in Keith’s mind. Keith had always been rough around the edges. His temper and loner attitude were meant to push others away, so they could never fully meet his eyes but then Lance came and oh did he come. He washed in like a tide, a temperamental force. Waves brushed the shore in a welcoming way and licked the soles of feet in a flirty gesture. The crystal blue water reflected the suns gorgeous light creating a blinding light show, one Keith would go blind by looking at for too long. In all its friendly nature, the tides could turn malicious and Keith braved it the first time their paths crossed. Salty comments were thrown back and forth but Keith felt himself being dragged in by the undertow. Drowning didn’t hurt as much as one would expect. It was as if Keith was a piece of glass drifting underneath the waves, slowly his rough edges were shaped into something smoother and he let himself be swept away. He’s glad he let himself drown in the crystal blue eyes of this beautiful man. 

“I lomf yoof” Keith said into Lance’s shirt.

“I lomf yoof toof,” Lance imitated. A laugh rumbled through his body causing Keith to giggle as well.

“I was trying to have a serious moment!” Keith said playfully.

“What another bonding moment?”

“Yeah!”

“Pretty sure we’re bonded for life babe.” Lance smiled and pulled Keith closer, wrapping his arms around the other. Lance let his hands run through Keith’s hair. Every so often he’d catch the sight of his ring through the sea of black hair and smile to himself. 

He doesn’t know how he managed to find someone who could put up with him, and definitely not someone as cool as Keith. He was a wildfire, crazy and unpredictable. He could be rash and destructive, his words fiery enough to leave a forest charred behind him. But fire was one of life’s greatest comforts. Lance knew that well since he braved the wildfire many times, its warmth radiating throughout his whole body. A single kiss could set his heart on fire and he’d happily let it engulf him. 

Lance pressed a kiss into Keith’s hair, his hand still tangled in its locks. He sighed and let his head settle against Keith’s. 

“I love you too…” he whispered. 

He could feel Keith’s hold tighten around his waist. Keith shifted slightly, his head turning so he could kiss Lance’s chin, then he settled back into Lance’s arms. 

The two lay like that for a while, holding each other in a loving embrace. As time ticked by the two fell asleep with pleasant thoughts in their minds and the love of their lives in their arms.


End file.
